Na służbie
Był ciepły letni dzień. Na komisariacie nic się nie działo, więc zacząłem grać w pasjansa na komputerze służbowym. Kiedy to poczułem silny ucisk na moim ramieniu. To był mój szef, który płynnie obrócił mnie w swoim kierunku (nie mam krzesła obrotowego) i odezwał się tymi słowami: - Koniec zabawy! – powiedział przepełnionym pogardą głosem. - Prowadzisz teraz śledztwo w sprawie tego seryjnego dusiciela. Jego spojrzenie mówiło jedno, nie mam wyjścia, muszę przyjąć tę sprawę. Przybliżając wam sytuację, chodzi o serię morderstw dokonanych na nastolatkach pobliskiej szkoły średniej. Przyczyną śmierci wszystkich ofiar było uduszenie, lecz nie posiadały na skórze żadnych oznak szarpaniny czy walki tylko dwie dziury po strzykawce w okolicy szyj, ale całkowita analiza była utrudniona, ponieważ w ich żyłach nie było ani kropli krwi. Jedynym śladem w śledztwie był zapach chloru unoszący się nad ofiarami, niczym muchy nad rozpadającą się padliną. O dziwo wszystkie ciała były suche jak pieprz. Podążając tym tropem, udałem się do pobliskiego basenu. Najpierw wszedłem do biura dyrektora, wchodząc widziałem, że nie był zdziwiony moją obecnością. - Witam. W czym mogę pomóc? – w jego głosie był spokój i zarozumiałość. Już mi się nie spodobał. - Przyszedłem w sprawie ostatnich morderstw – powiedziałem równie spokojnie co stanowczo. - A tak słyszałem. Ponoć męczycie się nad nią od pół roku – powiedział to z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – I co mogę zrobić? - Po pierwsze, chciałbym zobaczyć filmy z monitoringu. - A zatem chodźmy – wstał gwałtownie i z grymasem uśmiechu, jakby mu to sprawiało przyjemność. Weszliśmy do pomieszczenia ochrony. Mojemu towarzyszowi wystarczyło porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z ochroniarzem, by ten wiedział co ma zrobić. Zobaczyliśmy na czterech różnych kamerach kasy, korytarz prowadzący do szatni oraz płytę basenu z dwóch perspektyw. - Proszę przewinąć do 22:40 – poprosiłem ochroniarza, który spojrzał na swojego szefa pytająco, a on tylko kiwnął głową. Zobaczyliśmy te same pomieszczenia tylko, że oświetlone słabym światłem latarni ulicznych. Tylko korytarz był oświetlony, stał tam woźny sprzątający powoli miotłą. Patrzyłem jak rytmicznie zmiatał podłogę w lewo i w prawo, w lewo i w prawo, w lewo i … - Co jest kur…? Co to ma być? – zapytałem zaskoczony, widząc „śnieg” w telewizorze. - Film się skończył – odpowiedział z tym swoim spokojem dyrektor. – Nie opłaca się nagrywać całej nocy, więc około 23 wyłączamy wszystkie kamery w celu oszczędzenia pieniędzy. - I nie boisz się, że cię okradną?! – powiedziałem, akcentując na „okradną”. - Kto normalny chciałby okraść basen podejrzany o posiadanie w okolicy seryjnego mordercy – odrzekł złośliwie i z tym uśmieszkiem na ryju. – Chce pan płytki z filmami? - Nie, dziękuje – powiedziałem i wyszedłem. Do końca dnia miałem potworny humor. Wróciłem na komisariat i sprawdziłem maila. - Spam, spam, spam, reklama, spam, wiadomość, spam – chwile potrwało zanim oprzytomniałem i sprawdziłem tą wiadomość. Był to tylko jakiś obrazek z internetu od kolegi z pracy. Wyciągnąłem z buta długopis (no co? taki nawyk) i zacząłem uzupełniać papierkową robotę. Po trzech godzinach miałem już fajrant. Przed wyjściem odświeżyłem pocztę i pojawiła się jedna wiadomość. „W dniu 15 sierpnia 2013 19:29 użytkownik Przyjaciel <47732146452@gmail.com> napisał: '' ''Witaj. Chcę ci pomóc. Wiem co się dzieje nocami na basenie. '' ''Spotkajmy się w uliczce przy basenie o 22:50. Przyjaciel” Raz się żyje. Spojrzałem na zegarek było w pół do 23, więc miałem trochę czasu. - Cholera jasna! Połowa zawartości hot-doga wylądowała na moim bucie, zabrudzając po drodze spodnie. Podnosząc głowę, zobaczyłem kolesia stojącego na drugim końcu uliczki. Uliczka za dnia nie wyglądała na zwyczajną, natomiast nocą było z niej czuć jakiś mrok. Z jednej strony była ograniczona murem, a z drugiej jakimiś chaszczami. Mój towarzysz zaczął iść w moim kierunku, ja uczyniłem to samo wyrzucając już resztkę mojego wykwintnego dania. Zbliżaliśmy się do siebie powoli. Z każdym krokiem widziałem coraz więcej szczegółów. Wyglądał jak typowy dres: spodnie, buty, bluza Adidas, kaptur nałożony na łysej głowie i ręce włożone w kieszenie. Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Z każdą chwilą serce coraz silniej chciało się wyrwać z mojej klatki piersiowej. Ręce mi zaczęły drżeć. Zostało już kilka metrów. Palce zaciskały mi się na rękojeści pistoletu. Został metr i… skierował się bliżej ściany i mnie ominął. Patrzyłem się na niego ze zdziwieniem w oczach. Kiedy chciałem się już obrócić, usłyszałem szelest liści i poczułem ukłucie w okolicy obojczyka. Uklęknąłem. Przez pół otwarte oczy zobaczyłem uciekającego drecha oraz słyszałem jak wrzeszczy na całe gardło, aż w końcu straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się… Byłem w pomieszczeniu bez okien, po obu stronach stały puste stoły. Wszystko oświetlała jakaś lampa wisząca bezpośrednio nade mną. I wtedy zobaczyłem kajdanki na moich nadgarstkach oraz poczułem je na kostkach. - Witaj. Widzę, że już się obudziłeś – powiedział głos z cienia. - Może chce ci się pić. Pewnie jesteś wykończony. - Co to za miejsce? Co mi zrobiłeś? – mówiłem coraz głośniej. – Uwolnij mnie! - Spokojnie, masz napij się. Wyszedł z cienia i… zobaczyłem zwyczajnego kolesia, trochę postarzałego. Skądś go kojarzyłem. Był praktycznie łysy, okulary ledwo się trzymały na nosie, a ubrany był w jeansową kurtkę i jeansowe spodnie. W ręku miał szklankę i butelkę z jakimś płynem. I podstawił mi pod nos szklankę z tym płynem. Naprawdę mi się chciało pić, więc przez pierwsze łyki nie skojarzyłem, czym to było. Było takie chłodne, lepkie z lekkimi grudkami i było krwią! - Tfu! – i wyplułem wszystko to, czego nie zdążyłem przełknąć. - Jak śmiesz – mój „dobroczyńca” zdzielił mnie z całej siły w twarz. – To był jeden z lepszych roczników. A ty go tak porostu wyplułeś! – i dokończył pić za mnie. Wypił całą szklankę i nalał sobie jeszcze trochę, ale odstawił na bok. - A więc tak wygląda następca. Myślałem, że wyślą kogoś lepszego niż jakiś niewychowany gbur – powiedział. No właśnie, nie wiem czy to wam przyszło do głowy, ale to by było dziwne, że do sprawy, która się ciągnie tak długo, wysłali by jako pierwszego kogoś takiego jak ja. Byłem szóstym policjantem, który się tym zajmuje. Reszta zaginęła w akcji bez wieści. - A co ty tu właściwie robisz? – zapytałem już spokojniej. - Uzupełniam zapasy. Normalnie zapraszam młodszą klientelę, ale wtedy muszę mu część oddać. – powiedział po uprzednim opróżnieniu szklanki. – Ale dobrze, że się spotkaliśmy, ponieważ krew z kogoś takiego mogę całkowicie zostawić dla siebie. - Komu wysyłasz resztę? – zapytałem z ciekawością. - Mojemu pracodawcy. Dobry człowiek, chociaż nie wiem po co mu tyle krwi – stwierdził, po czym się jakby zawiesił. - Mówisz o dyrektorze basenu, co nie? – spytałem nie pewnie. - Błecheche hihihi – wybuch straszliwym rechotem. – Zabawny jesteś, ale nie, mówię o kimś innym. I tak, znasz go. - Co ku***?! – wykrzyknąłem. Usłyszeliśmy pukanie i obydwaj odwróciliśmy się w kierunku drzwi. - No nareszcie. Już myślałem, że się spóźni – oznajmił gospodarz i wyszedł. Miałem czas by się przyjrzeć pomieszczeniu. Krzesło, do którego mnie przypięto, było całkowicie ze stali i przymocowane grubymi śrubami do podłogi, więc o ucieczce nie było co myśleć. Usłyszałem głosy z pokoju obok. - Co tam, nowy klient? – zapytał jakiś nieznajomy głos. - Który rocznik? - Około 74. Ale się dobrze trzyma, ale kiepsko się odżywia – odpowiedział już dobrze znany głos gospodarza. - 74 fiu, fiu, coraz starszych bierzesz – powiedział z niesmakiem Głos 2. - No wiem, ale za to mam całą krew dla siebie, a nie że litr muszę wysyłać – powiedział z żalem. – Rozumiesz to. CAŁY litr. - A propos może w końcu się napijemy? Bo mi już zasycha w gardle – odparł Głos 2 z nieukrywanym naciskiem. – A tak w ogóle, na co ten się złapał? - O przepraszam. – po tym była chwila przerwy zapewne po to, by wypełnić szklanki swoim ulubionym trunkiem. – A go złapałem jak całą resztę. Wiadomość od przyjaciela, który coś wie. Reszta rozmowy ciągnęła się wokół łowienia i ogrodów przez co zasnąłem. Oberwałem z liścia w twarz. - Pobudka. I jak się spało? - Bardzo dobrze – powiedziałem tak sarkastycznie jak tylko potrafiłem. - I co teraz? - Jedziemy na przejażdżkę. Nie wiem czemu mój szef kazał mi cię najpierw zabrać tutaj, a później na basen. Tak popływamy sobie. Za późno zauważyłem strzykawkę w jego ręku. I znów w świat snów. Obudziłem się. Byłem na basenie w plastikowym worku, niczym te worki na ciała w kostnicach. Odrobina powietrza jeszcze się dostawała do worka. I znów go zobaczyłem. Tego pier*******go psychola. Zaklejał wszystkie dziury w worku i wtedy sobie przypomniałem, że to był ten cieć z filmików monitoringu. Powietrze już przestało cyrkulować. I wtedy poczułem dwoje rąk na moim boku. Wpadłem do wody. Ciśnienie spowodowało, że cały worek się skurczył i prawie nie mogłem się ruszyć, a co dopiero oddychać. Z każdą chwilą życie ze mnie uchodziło, każdy oddech mógł by być tym ostatnim. Żałowałem, że nie ma nikogo, kto by tak naprawdę za mną tęsknił, nawet testamentu nie napisałem. Napisać!!! Długopis w bucie. Jak najszybciej sięgnąłem do buta, co nie była proste i PYK!! Worek przerwany i woda się nalewa. Jedna szansa, rozrywam worek i wypływam, biorąc życiodajne powietrze w płuca. - Ty ch**u! Mogłeś pójść łatwiejszą drogą, ale jak chcesz – powiedział mój oprawca z brzegu, wymachując czymś w ręku. Zacząłem płynąć do przeciwnego brzegu. Ledwo ruszam rękoma i nogami. Całe moje ubranie przesiąknięte było wodą, co nie ułatwiło pływania. W końcu na gruncie. Myślałem, że minęła wieczność. Usłyszałem kroki blisko mnie, był metr ode mnie. Widziałem jak podnosi dłoń z czymś, ponad głowę. Opuścił, mogłem tylko zablokować cios … TRACH! Obydwie kości przedramienia nie wytrzymały uderzenia łomu, co spowodowało nienaturalne wygięcie się tej części ciała. - Aaaaa! – zawyłem na całą halę. Co tu robić? Długopis się nie przyda, a broń jest na drugim brzegu. No właśnie cały mój pas z bronią jest po drugiej stronie wody. Łom znowu poszedł do góry i… Jeb!!! Kafelek nie wytrzymał uderzenia, a ja uciekłem do wody. Jakikolwiek ruch zniekształconą ręką powodował potworny ból, więc mogłem polegać tylko na trzech kończynach. Już dopłynąłem do brzegu i podciągam się oburącz (nie przemyślałem tego). Złamane kości przebiły mi skórę i krew trysnęła na kafelki. Usłyszałem jęk, żal z oddali. Woźny osłupiał na widok takiego marnotrawstwa. Wychodzę z wody, doczołgując się do pasa z bronią. Już słyszę przyspieszone kroki. Coraz bliżej i bliżej. Jest 5 metrów, 4 metry, 3 metry, 2 metry… BANG! Strzał nie przymierzony, a trafił idealnie. Kula wpadła przez oczodół i wypadła z drugiej strony. Widziałem jak fragmenty czaszki odlatują na parę ładnych metrów. Ciało gwałtownie upadło z głuchym dźwiękiem, uderzając o posadzkę. Resztki mózgu i krwi mieszały się z wodą. Czułem dumę i potworny ból. Położyłem się, trzymając mocno mojego desert’a. I po prostu zamknąłem oczy… Dwa tygodnie później. - Brawo – słyszałem głos szefa za plecami. – Widzicie tego skurczybyka, sam w cztery dni rozwiązał sprawę „wampira”. Tak, przeżyłem. Teraz jestem swego rodzaju legendą. Ale ja wiem, że co się stało. Wcześniej wróciłem z pracy. Mieszkanie było jak zwykle puste. Nalałem sobie taniej whisky i usiadłem. Prawa ręka bolała nawet po proszkach, ale polubiłem ten ból, nie przeszkadzał, wręcz pobudzał do pracy. Spojrzałem na moją mapę myśli wywieszoną na największej ścianie pokoju. Może zakończyłem tę sprawę, ale zostawiła ona więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Kim był przyjaciel dozorcy? Co się stało z policjantami? I komu ku*** była wysyłana krew? Kategoria:Opowiadania